


midori turns into a minion

by biaTXT



Category: Despicable Me (Movies), Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), Minions (2015)
Genre: Crack, but also very serious, but not me, im so sorry, midori is finally happy, minion transformation, njord why, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biaTXT/pseuds/biaTXT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a original work made by njord (aka @ky0uten on twitter) but he didnt have courage to post in on ao3 so i created an account just to post this<br/>the original: https://twitter.com/orbgender/status/770079304063541250</p>
            </blockquote>





	midori turns into a minion

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry btw

It was midnight, for some reason Midori couldn't sleep. Something wasn't right, and he could feel it. He got up his bed and lazily walked to the window, staring out at it for some time. The moon was glowing bright, it was a beautiful night.  
Something flashed in the sky for a moment. A shooting star...? Midori taught to himself, and holding both his hands in front of his face, he whispered "I... I wish my life would change forever..."  
He never believed shooting stars were magical, but it was worth a try.  
With a blink of an eye, he felt something strange in his stomach. A fuzzy feeling, it wasn't bad but it was weird and uncommon. The things in his room started to grow.

"Uhh... Why is everything getting bigger..?"

He turned around in confusion, only to find himself staring into his mirror, noticing his body was now pill-shaped, and his skin was yellow. Jumping in surprise, his clothes were too big for him now. What was happening?

"Da-ba....!"

His voice was different, too, and he could barely see. Was his vision getting worse too? Why couldn't he talk?! His arms and legs now felt shorter, that was something he enjoyed. Being short, it isn't bad at all..! He was happy. He looked at his hands, tiny yellow coloured fingers! 'Thats so cute!' He thought, enjoying the feel of his own touch in his own skin. It sure was a great experience, he never liked his old body anyways. He was happy, for once in his life.  
Shooting stars surely are magical, after all.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> kill me
> 
> notes from njord:  
> i regret every single word of this


End file.
